Lo Siento
by Taku Martinovic
Summary: Jacob necesita decirle a Bella lo que él siente por ella. Lo que Jake no sabe es que ella lo ama aún más que a Edward. Algunas heridas nunca sanan...
1. Revelación

Jacob necesita decirle a Bella lo que él siente por ella. Lo que Jake no sabe es que ella lo ama aún más que a Edward. Algunas heridas nunca sanan.

* * *

Estaba en la playa, algo común en mí, ya que aquí la había conocido.

Pero ella ya no regresaba.

La tenía el maldito chupasangre lector de mentes, Edward Cullen.

Verdaderamente no tenía la menor idea del porqué ella estaba con él. ¿Era el dinero?

No, por supuesto que no. Ella no era así.

Entonces, ¿era por la atemorizante perfección en su cara?

Puaj, me repugnaba la idea, pero ¿cómo iba a poder competir contra él?

De repente la escencia de Bella me invadió.

-¿Quíen soy?- dijo mi amiga (o algo más, almenos para mí), tapándome los ojos con sus deliadas manos.

-Ya, vale Bella, sé que eres tú- le respondí con tono burlón.

-Nunca puedo sorprenderte- dijo haciendo puchero con sus labios.

Esos labios con los que siempre soñe besar...

-Hey! Tierra llamando a Jake!-Me gritaba- ¿Estás allí?

-Oh! Si, perdona... ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no puedo llamarte y saber como estas -¡Demonios! Me había perdido esa parte- Y que no puedo sorprenderte, tampoco.- Remarcó.

-Eso no siempre es verdad. Por ejemplo hoy -¿Qué hacía aquí?-, ¿qué haces en zona enemiga?- enfatizé.

Ella hizo un mohín ante la palabra y luego vaciló antes de hablar.

-Me preguntaba si...-dudó, pero rapidamente prosiguió- si antes de responderte podría recostarme un poco. Ya sabes, no importa la distancia que sea, con mi trasto el viaje será lento y cansador.-sobreactuó basatante la última parte.

Algo en ese acto y en sus ojos me hizo ver de que algo ocultaba.

No le dí importancia y nos dirijimos hacia mi casa.

Entramos y ella se iba a sentar en el sofá, pero le dije que no.

-¿Por...-Comenzó.

-No Bella- La interrumpí-, dudo que puedas descansar bien. Aparte yo no entro allí- dije mientras ella examinaba el sofá con una mirada calculadora.

Al final se rindió y dijo apenada:

-Es cierto.

Y luego bajó la mirada.

Nos encaminamos a mi habitación, mientras yo agradecía mentalmente el echo de que ninguno de mis amigos o incluso mi padre estuvieran allí.

Me pregunté que pensarían ante el echo de que mi mejor amiga estuviera recostada en mi cama.

Seguramente nada bueno.

Mientras yo pensaba todo este morboso enigma, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella. Parecía ruborizada.

Probablemente estaría pensando lo mismo que yo hasta ese momento.

-Llegamos- dije mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación y ella entraba con sus curiosos ojos examinándolo todo al pasar.

_Menos mal que hé ordenado_, pensé.

-No es una suite presidencial...-comenzé a decir.

-Calla- dijo poniendo su dedo en mis labios- Jake, yo... No se que decir.

Acaso, ¿se había dado cuenta de la peligrosa proximidad a la que estaban nuestros rostros?

Por supuesto que no pero, podía sentir su dulce alieto rosando mi boca, llamándome...

Ya era demasiado, me aparté gentilmente y no dije nada. Suerte de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a raya mis impulsos.

A menos de que quisiera terminar con la mandíbula y una pierna rotas. Como había dicho una vez el chupasangre.

-Jake, yo...-Continuó diciendo.

-Shh- le dije interrumpiendola mientras me sentaba en mi cama y golpeteaba a mi costado- Ven, siéntate aquí y habla conmigo cariño.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y colocó su cabeza en mi hombro.

De repente, comenzó a sollozar.

No me dí cuenta hasta ese momento de que se había largado a llorar.

-Oh no Bella.- dije en tono preocupado- No, no, ¿qué es lo que va mal?

Limpié urgentemente las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos, sabiendo de que esto era inutil, ya que sus lágrimas eran imparables.

Cuando aparentemente su llanto terminó, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué ha pasado Bella?- pregunté preocupado.

-Rompí con Edward- susurró.

Esas palabras deberían haberme alegrado, pero no lo hicieron debído a su sufrimiento.

Hubo un silencio sepuctral durante unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté cuidadosamente.

A ella le tomó unos segundos más que a mí formular su repuesta.

-Hemos... tenido una gran discución- Me dijo mirandome, examinando mi reacción. Nada ocurrió y prosiguió- Discutiamos porque...- Al parecer le resultaba muy difícil hablar acerca de aquello- Porque...- Se le empezaban a formar lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos marrón chocolate.

-Shh, Bella. No llores, omite el porqué, dime lo que ocurrió despues.

-Le dije : "Quiero ir a la casa de jake".

_Él me miró de forma violenta, llena de ira. Totalmente de una manera aterradora. Como un vampiro. Uno real._

_-No- respondió fríamente- No dejaré que vayas con ese perro, puede hacerte daño._

_Yo que ya estaba totalmente cabreada, con esa oración me hizo explotar._

_-Ah, sí? Tal vez me hizo daño, pero **tú** lo haz hecho peor. Y para **tú** información, cuando te marchaste me dejaste hecha trizas -él se estremeció ante la mención del echo, pero proseguí- Fué entoces cuando fuí con Jake, y él me sacó a la luz. ¿Y sabes qué? Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y eso **nunca **podrá cambiar._

_-Bella, me siento mal por el daño que te causé-Dijo dulcemente-, pero eso no cambiará mi decisión.-Repuso violentamente._

_Ya no podía aguantar más el odio mezclado con frustración._

_Era demaciado._

_-¡Ya Edward!-le grité- ¡Quiero ir con él! ¡Y no se si quiero seguir estando de novia con alguien tan manipulador!_

_Luego salí de su casa. Le pedí a Alice que me llevara a la mía._

_-Te extrañaré Bells- susurró ella._

_-Lo sé Al... Pero es que... Yo también, y mucho.-Fué lo único que pude responder._

_No dijo una palabra más y me abrazó con sus pétreos brazos. Y esperó a que yo dejara de llorar._

_Sabía de que dejándo a Edward perdería un montón de amigos, a una familia entera, a la vida que yo había elegido._

_Luego de dos días llegué aquí._

El golpe de la realidad nos dolió a los dos.

Esa historia perecía ser tan cierta. Tan cierta como que el cielo era azul y el pasto verde.

-Bella, yo lo...-comenzé a decir, pero nuevamente puso un dedo en mi boca para que callara.

-Jake, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí, contigo?

-Eso es fácil, porque necesitabas descansar y a alguien con quien hablar.

Pero ella negaba con su cabeza.

Se acercó suavemente hacia mí. Se sentó en mis piernas y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Me quedé petrificado. ¿Éra posible de que no estuviera soñando?

Acercó su rostro hacia el mío y sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja.

-No tontorrón. Es porque te amo.-Dijo muy dulcemente.

Yo me quedé en estado de shock. Mientras Bella alejaba un poco su cara, pero sólo un poco así podíamos mirarnos a los ojos.

Su expresión era tan verdadera que no me hizo dudar de ella ni un segundo.

Tomé dulcemente su rostro en mis manos y la besé.

Ya no había nada más que decir. Nuestro acto lo decía todo.

Sus labios se separaron un poco, Bella susurró mi nombre y volvió a besarme.

Se sentía como lava derretida recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, quemando más fuerte donde nuestros labios se tocaban.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo haciendo que se le arqueara la espalda. Acercando ese fuego abrazador que se sentía tan bien, hacia mí.

Dominando cualquier signo de cordura...

**Continuará**

* * *

_**Jijijijij! Que les parecioo? atención... para el cap 2 se viene un montón de lemmon ;) y una carta dejara todo bien claro... e incluso unos corazones rotos... será de Edward? Chan, chann!**_

_**Reviews! Quiero Reviews! Si no veo almenos 3 no subo el 2do cap antes :p jajajaja = lo voi a subir, pero porfavor dejenme reviews! son mis vitminas de cada día, y asi me dicen que es lo que tengo que cambiar en mi forma de escribir! **_

_**Besos! Kata! ;)**_


	2. La carta

Lo Siento, Capítulo 2: La Carta.

_La estoy besando, no puedo ser más feliz._ Pensaba mientras la besaba con el amor más puro que podía darle.

Pero demonios que era difícil mantener la cordura teniéndola tan cerca de mí.

Sus manos comenzaron a tironear mi remera hacia arriba. Una vez sin este obstáculo, sus dedos contornearon cada musculo de mi espalda, brazos y pecho; en ese orden. Hasta que sus manos bajaron a mis abdominales.

_¿Bajaron? ¡Sí, bajaron! Están rozando tímidamente mi cinturón. _No dejaba de pensar.

Eso era cierto, en ese instante sentía sus manos ciñéndose a la hebilla del cinto.

Ahí lo entendí.

Me aparte cuidadosamente mientras jadeaba.

Bella también respiraba de la misma manera.

Salvaje, violenta y hasta sensualmente.

Pero eso no imposibilitaba mi pensamiento. Por ahora.

-Bella, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Jake,- Susurró en mi oído de manera entrecortada. Sexy- nunca voy a estar más segura de algo en mi vida que ahora mismo.

Y no pudo decir nada más, ya que su boca estaba muy ocupada con la mía.

Ese beso sin duda sería el más salvaje y más tierno beso de la historia.

Volví a retirarme para desnudarla con extrema caballerosidad. Comencé a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa y vi como mis dedos temblaban. Aunque esta no fuera mi primera vez, me sentía como un novato.

Mi Primera vez no la recuerdo bastante, solo recuerdo lo crucial. Estaba desnudo en una cama con Leah y tenía una jaqueca horrible. Probablemente a causa del alcohol.

Volviendo al tema; admiraba lo que podía ver de Bella, y lo que no también. Al final Bella se sacó su camisa y pantalón prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz y me besó cada vez con más pasión.

-Bella, ¡que impaciente!- Me quejé y ella rió mientras me besaba de nuevo.

Bella comenzó a tironear mi pantalón hacia abajo. Y la tuve que ayudar. Era obvio de que no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora los dos estábamos en ropa interior.

Podía ver sus suaves curvas. Tan frágil… Tan impaciente… Tan seductora… Tan Bella…

Empecé a quitarle el sostén.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El broche se ha trabado!-Gruñí mientras mis dedos luchaban con él.

-Yo te ayudo-Dijo Bella quitando el broche.

Le retiré el sostén y pude ver sus hermosos y bien formados pechos.

Puse una de mis manos en uno de ellos y empecé a masajearlo suavemente. Luego repetí lo mismo con el otro, mientras no dejaba de besar a Bella.

Ella tan solo jadeaba mi nombre, y con hacerlo se me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo.

Separé mi boca de la suya para saborear sus hermosos senos. Bajé suavemente mis labios saboreándolo todo a mi camino. Su cuello, su clavícula… Y llegué.

Bella empezó a jadear fuertemente cuando tuve en mi boca uno de sus pezones. Comencé a juguetear con él con mis dientes mientras ella jaloneaba de mi pelo. Cuando este pezón estuvo lo bastante erecto fui con el otro.

Cuando estaba por terminar comencé a bajar mis manos por su cintura, llendo más al sur…

Empecé a masajear su zona "V". Estaba bastante mojada. Retiré con extremada suavidad su último rastro de ropa interior.

Era mi propia diosa. Mi propia desnuda, recostada en mi cama jadeando mi nombre. ¡Diós cómo la amaba!

La besé mientras introducía uno de mis dedos en ella, y al parecer le encantaba. Bajé nuevamente mi boca para probar su intimidad.

Tenía el mejor sabor que nunca antes había probado. Lamí y lengüeteé todo lo que podía. Comencé a masajear su clítoris y de pronto Bella comenzó a gemir más y más. Estaba por venirse.

Comenzé a masajear y a lengüetear más rápido. Bella se estaba viniento y no le quedaba poco para llegar al éxtasis.

-¡Jake!-Gemía- Jake… mmm… ¡MÁS!¡MÁS!

Obedecí a Bella, y pronto pude saborear sus jugos prohibidos con más intensidad que antes.

En cuanto terminó su orgasmo Bella comenzó a frotar tímidamente su cintura contra mi erecta exitación.

-Vaya, Jacob, ¡Qué gran hombre que eres! ¡Mi lobo feroz! Hazme tuya ahora-Dijo ella al notar el tamaño de mi miembro.

_Demonios Bella, estoy intentando ser dulce y tú me lo dificultas todo_. Gritaba mentalmente.

Poco a poco empecé a introducirme en ella, cumpliendo así su deseo.

_¡Demonios! Es virgen! Despacio, despacio._ Me decía a mi mismo.

Y ella siendo tan impaciente apretó si cintura contra la mía provocando un grito de su parte.

_Te lo advertí _pensé, aunque mucho en ese momento no pensaba.

Y la penetré, cada vez con más fuerza y amor, sobretodo con mucho amor.

Y Bella comenzó otra vez a tener otro orgasmo. Decidí ayudarla penetrándolo cada vez más rápido y duro.

-Ja…cob- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Bella.

Ese fue sin duda el mejor regalo que me pudo dar. Y para su suerte, yo no había terminado.

Comenzé a arrebatirme sobre ella. Nuevamente más y más. Sentí que Bella comprendía el camino al orgasmo.

_Más fuerte. Más duro. _Sólo podía pensar en ello.

Y acabé, agradecido de que Bella acabara conmigo.

Era como ester en el mismo paraíso. Si, un paraíso en plena Reservacion de La Push, Washington.

-Bella, mi vida. Te amo.-Susurré mientras besaba su frente.

Estaba agotado, y me sucumbí en la oscuridad.

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación al cerrar.

Busqué a Bella a mi lado, pero no estaba.

En su lugar había una nota de papel dirigida a mí.

_Para Jacob Black:_

_Jake, lamento haberme ido. Todo lo que te conté fue una absurda mentira. Hoy me caso con Edward. Y para dentro de cuatro días seré una de ellos._

_Lo de anoche fue una despedida. Muy tarde me dí cuenta de cuanto te amaba. Pero quería que te quedaras con algo mío. Y de alguna forma, pertenecerte a ti eternamente pase lo que pase._

_Te amo y siempre lo haré._

_Aunque eso no cambia nada. Lo Siento._

_Por siempre,_

_Tú Bella…_

La última frase fue lo que terminó todo. La frase. Mí frase. La frase con la que había querido salir de su vida de algún modo, cuando aún era posible esa oportunidad.

Escuché el breve rugido de un motor. Del motor de sú furgoneta.

Corrí hacia afuera con todas mis fuerzas.

Bella ya se había ido. Apenas se veía su vehículo.

-¡Bella!-Grité llorando-¡Bella, no!

Bella, Bella, Bella. Bella riendo. Bella hablándome. Bella besándome. Bella abrazandome. Bella gritando y jadeando desnuda para que le diera más placer.

Nada tenía sentido. La mujer que amaba se iba para casarse con otro y yo no podía hacer nada.

Me arrodillé en el suelo mientras sentía como chorreaban las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

-Bella-Susurré- Bella, mi vida, te amo. Vuelve amor, vuelve y nunca me abandones.

Ya nada tenía sentido, pedir que volviera era en vano.

Volví a repertir las palabras que había escrito hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, yo también te echaré de menos. Mucho. Aunque eso no cambia nada. Lo siento.

Volví a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Lo siento-Repetí.

Mientras la furgoneta desaparecía de mi vista.

* * *

**Awww! Pobre Jake! nununu! como sufrí haciendo este cap! hiper lemmon, pero no tanto :p jajaja no puedo con la tristeza... :( lamento no haber podido actualizar antes... mi madre me había castigado argghhh! ¬¬! vieron que cuel puede ser la p%&° de Bella? muhahahah... ? jajaja bueno chics recuerden dejar reviews... **

**y si logran realizar más de 15 reviews de este chap vendra el 3ro... aunque primero tengo que hacer el borrsdor en papel :s y si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo envienme un email a: isabella. swan .cullen(arroba)live. com .ar (sin espacios)**

**o encuentrenme en facebook: / cat. clln. blck (sin espacios)**

**Los amo a todos! gracias por su apoyo! Cataa!**


	3. La Noche

**Capítulo 3, La noche.**

**Jacob P.O.V.**

No podía ser posible, simplemente esto no lo podía ser. Dejé de pensar en eso y fui a buscarla. Entré en estado lobo y corrí siguiendo el olor de Bella. Pero una voz en mi mente me detuvo.  
-Jacob- solo dijo.  
-Leah... Lo lamento, estoy desesperado. Debo ir a buscar a Bella.-Y al pensar en su nombre lo recordé todo.

Su cara, su sonrisa, cómo se ruborizaba. Cuando me dijo "Te Amo", cuando nos besamos, cuando la hice mía y ella solo sonreía de placer y felicidad. Cuando leí la carta...  
-Lo siento- dijo al verlo- Eso me trajo recuerdos.  
Pero yo solo recordé la sorpresa de despertarme desnudo a su lado en mi cama. Pero ella no.  
Los recuerdos de Leah eran mucho más fuertes

**Leah P.O.V**

Había terminado la fiesta del triunfo contra los vampiros jóvenes. O neófitos, como habría dicho el chupasangres rubio.  
Jacob sí que había tomado, y había estado incitado a seducirlo toda la noche.  
Habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde que había sanado del ataque del único vampiro que se me había escapado. Y pensé que él, tal vez ya había olvidado el asunto de la humana torpe que lo había botado por un gélido ser sin vida. Por lo tanto puse mi plan en marche.  
Como todos saben yo fui novia de Sam, antes de que él se transformara. Y por supuesto Sam y yo habíamos intimado.  
Por lo tanto mi plan consistía en cojerme a tosa la manada. Desde el lobo de mayor a menor rango. A todos dejando de lado a Seth, mi hermano.  
¡Oh, mierda! ¡Seth! Él estaba con Jacob aquí hace dos minutos.  
Seguí el olor de mi hermano, el cual me llevo a Jacob.  
Seth lo estaba cargando hasta su auto.  
-Oh, aquí estas-dije.  
-Si...Eh... Yo solo estaba llevando a Jake a su casa... Casi ni puede ponerse de pie-Concluyó poniendo al borracho en el asiento del copiloto.  
-Seth, sabes qué? Mejor lo llevo yo. Tú no tienes edad para conducir y además los polis están haciendo por aquí control de alcoholemia y si uno te ve, te meterás en problemas y mamá se va a enojar muchísimo.  
-Esta bien-Respondió a malas viendo la lógica de mi discurso.  
Me despedí de mi hermano y me subí al coche.  
-Hola Leah... De dónde has salido?... Sabes qué?... Esta noche estás bien guapa-Dijo Jake totalmente alcoholizado. Y a pesar de su estado me ruboricé profundamente. ¿A qué mujer no le gusta que le digan eso?  
-Ya, pero tú no te quedas atrás.

Él me miro de una manera extraña. Totalmente seductora e incitadora a la vez.  
Bajo la mirada de mi cara a mis pechos, y de ellos a mis piernas.  
-Sabes?, siempre me pregunté cómo sería coger con una loba... Pero una verdadera.  
Si no fuera porque yo así lo deseaba le daría una fuerte bofetada.  
El resto del trayecto estuvo silencioso. Llegamos a su casa y las luces estaban apagadas. Supuse que Billy no estaba en casa y aproveché mi oportunidad.  
Me di vuelta hacia él y le dije en el tono más seductor que pude hacer.  
-Sabes Jake?, puedo ser aún más salvaje que una loba en la cama.  
Jacob levanto una ceja Al parecer mi oferta le tentaba.  
Se acercó hacia mí, a una muy corta distancia.  
-Con que, salvaje eh?  
-Si y muy, soy toda una perra en celo- Y reí seductoramente.  
Él solo se sonrió.  
-Demuéstramelo Leah-Susurró en mi oído.  
Eso fue lo que faltaba. Esas dos palabras ponían en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan. Cogérmelo.  
Lo llevé hacia lo que me pareció que era su habitación.

Le quité la ropa y luego hice lo mismo con la mía.  
Él empezó a besarme y yo saboreaba el vodka que contenía su aliento. A pesar de esto, él seguía siendo embriagador. Pero había prometido no volver a enamorarme jamás. No luego de lo que el idiota de Sam me había dicho:  
"No, lo siento. Es que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro."  
Si tan solo Emily no hubiera insistido a venir a mi casa. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Sam que luego nos veríamos. Si tan solo no se hubieran conocido...  
Argh, ¿A quién engaño? Solo quiero joder a la manada para que Sam sepa cuánto me dolió aquello.  
Empecé a mamársela a Jacob mientras él gemía mi nombre. Sin duda esto era lo que yo hacía mejor.  
"Ya Leah, oficialmente eres una puta. Una puta vengativa"  
Me reí en mi fuero interno.  
-Leah... ¡Me vengo!-Grito Jacob mientras yo metía su miembro en mi boca lo más profundo que podía. No importaba que me diera arcadas. Sólo me dejaba llevar por mi instinto.  
Bebí con gusto ese líquido blancuzco con sabor salado. Lamí mis labios en busca de ese exquisito elixir. No quería dejar escapar ni una sola gota.  
No me había detenido a observar el gran miembro de Jacob, es cuál estaba lo más endurecido y ergidamente posicionado posible. Me cuestioné cómo haría para galopar encima de él. Pero no me importó. Solo quería tenerlo dentro mío lo más profundo posible.  
Me coloqué encima de él teniendo su erección rosando mi entrada. Estaba jugando con él sin que me penetrara.  
-Leah... Vamos, no seas estúpida- Y al mismo tiempo tomó mis caderas y me introdujo todo lo posible su miembro.  
Gemí, y no de dolor, sino de placer. Si es que era posible repetiría varias veces mi plan con él.  
Comencé a montarlo, cabalgarlo o como quieras llamarlo. Sólo sabía que se sentía demasiado bien. Tan bien como el primer orgasmo de tu vida. Sorprendida, feliz, satisfecha, deseada, excitada, con ganas de más. Como un adicto, pero sin las drogas.  
¡Pero demonios que Jacob sí sabía coger! ¡Y cómo lo hacía!  
Sabía lo que le gustaría. Gracias a mis noches en los bares (además de Sam), había adquirido una gran experiencia de cómo, que y donde le podía provocar más excitación y desesperación.

Acaricié su pecho con mis manos sin dejar de cabalgar, toqué cada músculo que pude. Metí parte de mis dedos en su boca y el comenzó a chuparlos. Los retiré y los lleve a mis pechos y los baje hasta mi vientre.

Acaricié sus pezones. Los lamí, sonriéndome cada vez que Jacob gemía.

Sorpresivamente me tomó de la cintura, me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a embestirme lo más rápido y duro que podía.

-Oh, sí, Jacob! ¡Jacob! ¡JACOB!- Mi grito luego de eso me delató. Me había corrido como nunca.

Jake salió de mí y comenzó a practicarme sexo oral.

Gracias a él y a su lengua me corrí otras dos veces más. Dios! Si fuera por mí no le creería que esta era su primera vez...

Luego nuevamente comenzó a realizar el amado vaivén que tanto nos gustaba a los dos.

Se quitó de nuevo, de encima de mí y colocó su erección en mi boca. Por supuesto, en recompensa, le regalé la mejor de mis mamadas, agarrándole los testículos.

Y Jacob, sin previo aviso, fue el responsable de una gran explosión de semen en toda mi boca.

Luego de tragar todo pregunte:

-¿Satisfecho? Porque yo si...

-Mucho, te amo "Bella"

¿¡Qué coño! ¿¡Bella!

Aún de lo que habíamos hecho, ¿él seguía amándola? ¿A esa estúpida e insignificante humana?

Entonces estaba hecho. Viviría el resto de la eternidad, viendo como la gente se lleva a las personas que amaba.

**Jacob POV**

-Lo siento- repitió Leah en mi cabeza luego de ese vívido recuerdo.- Al parecer la amas más que a nadie.

-Si, es cierto. ¿Sabes? Si no fueras tan zorra, rencorosa y de que además no existiera Bella, serías una gran novia. Y no solo al sexo me refiero.

-Ha ha, vaya Jacob, haz roto el hechizo de esta dama-dijo burlona.

-¿Dama? ¿Desde cuándo?-Bromeé.

-Ha, vale, tal vez dama no es la palabra adecuada. Luego hablamos. Ve con ella lobo.

-Gracias Leah. Lamento mucho que las cosas no hayan sido como deberían de ser. Lo siento.

Sentí el silencio de la partida de Leah.

Me encaminé hacia la mansión Cullen. En la cual, hoy, iba a detener una boda entre especies.

Al kilómetro y medio de la casa, me detuve.

-Sé que me oyes. Ven. Necesitamos hablar.-Pensé, con la esperanza de que el chupasangres me oyera.

**Continuará!**

* * *

**Wiiiiii! que buenoo x fin lo publiqueeee! jejejeej... vieron a la zorra de Leah! dios, pero en realidad no es su culpa... bueno si xp pero bueno... cual sera la reaccion de Edward? y la de Bella? se casaran? bella será vampiro? chan chann...**

**mini adelanto? que no? a bueno... entonces aqui vaaa!**

**Edward pov**

**"Esto es grave, y mucho, repetía mi conciencia."**

**"Jacob me mostró la situación."**

**"-No, no, no y no. Vete, ya conoces la tradicion- dijo la pequeña duendecilla sonriente. Sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurria.**

**-Alice, al carajo con la tradicion, necesito hablar urgentemente con Bella."**

**"-Bella necesitamos hablar. Jacob-Le expliqué con una sola palabra.**

**-Jacob-Reespondió ella con la mano en el pecho. A la altura de su corazon."**

**! las deje con la intriga... chicas de esto se trata escribir, dejar a los lectores con ganas de mas... mucho mas...**

si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo envienme un email a: isabella. swan .cullen(arroba)live. com .ar (sin espacios)

**o encuentrenme en facebook: / cat. clln. blck (sin espacios)**

**Los amo a todos! gracias por su apoyo! Cataa!**


End file.
